Like Father, Like Daughter
by DreamerzLove
Summary: In a world turned upside down, can the young woman learn to trust those around her, and be willing to ask the one man that abandoned her before she was born for the help she needs just to survive? How can She keep her pack safe when she can't even keep herself safe?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: How she came to be

A young woman gently rubbed her flat stomach. She was so happy, the love she felt for her American had brought about a new life. She was going to tell him tonight when she went to see him. Her cheeks flushed as she thought of her American.

It had been his blue eyes that had first caught her attention. It had been like he was staring straight into her soul. So she had shyly sat next to him in the bar and introduced herself. She slowly began to know the quiet rough American and had fallen madly in love with him. Just two weeks after meeting him, they had ended up in his bed.

The first time was three months ago and she had been a virgin, and now she was pregnant. She was so happy. Her American would be happy too and they would be married, she was sure of it. Her Logan would make an honest woman out of her.

….

Nothing was ever how you plan it out. The American, Logan, had told her to kill her child. Told her the child she carried was an abomination and should never be allowed to grow up. She had burst out in tears and run away. She might shame her family but there was no way that she would be able to kill the innocent growing inside her. It was then that she had realized that to save her child's life she would have to leave the man she loved, as heartless as he was, and raise the child on her own. Let him think that she had done away with the 'abomination'.

Gathering up her courage, she wiped away her tears and went to confront her first and only love.

"If I must kill our child, then you must leave Japan and never come back." Those were the last words she had said to him before she lost herself in the crowd. He would leave and never return. She knew he would, he had nothing here anymore.

….

As time seemed to do, it passed quickly. Soon the young woman could no longer hide the fact that she was pregnant from her family. Being unmarried and pregnant was a grave in her parents eyes. They disowned her and threw her in the streets to care for herself and her unborn child.

Until one day, when the young woman visited a shrine on the top of a grand staircase. She had gone to pray to the massive tree that dwelled there. She prayed for her unborn child to be born healthy and that somehow she would be able to support it on her own. The caretaker and his son overheard her prayer to the Tree Of Ages and decided to intervene.

The son was unable to have children of his own, and it had become a worry for him and his father. The shrine was missing the loving touch of a woman and the father greived for the grandchildren he would never receive. The young man approached the woman and a love story beyond the imagination began.

Within a week's time the two were married and four months after they were wed a beautiful baby girl with sparkling blue eyes was born into their happily family.

"We shall name her Kagome, after the woman who saved the world and protected the very tree that brought us together." The young mother looked down at her little girl. "One day you'll be just like the woman your named after, Kagome the Shikon Miko. You'll be strong and brave, with a heart that can heal even the bitterest of enemies."

If only she had truly known.

AN: This idea has been pestering me for a while now. I wanted to try my hand at an xmen Inuyasha crossover. What do you guys think? I have a bunch of ideas for this one and know the beginning is a bit iffy but hang in there and I will have the next chapter or two out soon (They will be a lot longer than this one of course). But let me know what you think so far!


	2. The Final Battle and the Miko Changed

Chapter Two: The Final Battle and the Miko Forever Changed

….

She had only been five when her little brother had come into the world. A daddy's girl through and through, but her brother had changed all of that. It was no longer her that her Daddy bragged about or took places. It was always Souta.

"Momma? How come Daddy doesn't have any more time for me?" The six year old little girl asked one morning as she sat down at the kitchen table for breakfast with her momma. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No Kagome, you haven't done anything wrong. Your father is just really happy to have a son to call his own." Internally the mother was struggling, she didn't know what to do. How could she tell her baby girl that her father wasn't really her father, and that he was over joyed to have his own child?

"You think Daddy will get tired of being with Souta soon? I really miss him." The mother just smiled a sad smile.

….

Kagome had turned ten years old just a few months ago. Her father had completely forgotten and worked all day long and deep into the night. Today was her little brother's birthday, but he hadn't forgotten. He called home just a few moments ago letting Souta know he was on his way home and that they would go out and celebrate together.

It had been five years since Kagome had considered herself a Daddy's girl. She knew he didn't care about her. Souta was his favorite and as far as he was concerned, only child. Kagome was rather bright for her age, she knew her eyes didn't match her mother's or her father's. Her wasn't like theirs either, Her hair was black with a bluish hue while theirs were lackluster in color. It was this day, as her little brother was getting ready to go out that she decided to confront her mother.

"He's not my real father is he?" She spoke quietly as she poured herself and mother a cup of tea. "Are you my real mother?"

"K…Kagome, what makes you say that?" Her mother had stuttered, and Kagome took that as confirmation.

"Who's my real father and mother? Why did they leave me?" Kagome calmly took a sip of her tea. This hgad been weighing on her mind for a long time now, and she had already come to terms with what could be the truth, and she believed she was ready for the answers to her questions.

"I'm your mother!" She defended with a heavy heart. "But you are correct. Toshio isn't your real father. Your real father, Logan, is an American and he didn't want us but Toshio did."

"No mother, you're wrong. Toshio only wants you and Souta. To him, I am nothing but a burden." Kagome grabbed her cup of tea and went to her bedroom. She would not be around the man if he didn't want her. Her love for him died the moment he traded her for her brother.

Thirty minutes later her mother received a phone call. Toshio would not be returning home. An accident had occurred.

….

Kagome woke up with a start. She hadn't had dreams in a long time, and she had never dreamed about her step father before. He had become such a distant memory to her, she was surprised she could even recall his true name.

Wiping the sleep from her eyes, Kagome glanced around to make sure her companions were safe.

She felt Shippo, her little fox kit, snuggle deeper into her side. She smiled down at where he laid under her sleeping bag. He meant the world to her. There were multiple times on her journey where she had felt the need to just give up and go back to the future, but he stopped her every time. IF she left, there would be no one left to take care of him, and she couldn't just abandon the little guy. He was her son in all but blood.

Glancing to her left, she saw Sango and Miroku snuggled up together. If her camera had been charged, she would have taken a picture. They go to sleep in different spots but every night, somehow or another, they would end up curled into each other. When the time comes for the whole camp to wake up, they would be in their previous spots. Kagome shook her head to herself. She didn't know who they thought they were fooling, everyone in camp knew.

Lifting her gaze up and away from the two love birds, she caught the gaze of their protector. Inuyasha, her best and most loyal friend, sat on a branch of a tree keeping silent vigil as the humans slept. Once upon a time she had been madly in love with the rough half breed, but the years they spent together fighting had turned that love into one of family. He was like her older, more annoying, brother now. She sent her eyes into a darting motion towards the sleeping lovebirds, cracking an almost evil grin. Inuyasha grinned back and nodded his head before disappearing into the forest.

Kagome giggled to herself as she slowly got out from her sleeping bag, making sure not to wake up her son. When she got to her feet she was met by her favorite half demon, who grinned in greeting. He carried a bowl full of water in his claws, which he held out to her. Flashing him a smile, she took the bowl and made her way stealth fully over to her two sleeping companions.

"Wake up Love Birds!" She proceeded to dump the bowl full of cold river water over the heads of her two newly awoken teammates.

"Kagome!" Sango squealed as she pushed Miroku away from her, wet and embarrassed.

"Since you two lazy butts are up, we can get a few miles in before the sun comes up. Lets go!" Inuyasha grinned when his human companions started complaining but packing up camp.

He had been alone just about all of his life, and having met Kagome changed everything. At first he had hated her, but that quickly changed. She gave him his pack, and he would forever be thankful to her for it. An Inu was nothing without a pack to protect, even one with just half the blood. They were rather social creatures and an INu left by itself could and would eventually go insane.

….

A full day of travelling saw the rag tag group of sharp hunters setting up camp for the night, though something was amiss. The group seemed more tense than normal.

…

Night was only a few hours away and Kagome knew that it was not a good thing. The attacks from their dreaded nemesis had been coming more frequent, and tonight would be the group at its weakest. It was the night of the New Moon, which meant that their strongest member, Inuyasha, would be turning full human once the sun finally set.

"Are you sure your brother will be here in time?" Kagome asked taking a seat next to her irritated friend.

"Why should I give a rat's ass if he comes or not? Even if I'm human I can still kick anyone's ass who's stupid enough to attack us. Why you had to bring it up to him, I'll never know. And he's my half-brother!" Inuyasha huffed as he folded his arms in his sleeves. Sure he saw why she had done it, but that didn't make it any easier to accept. He hated his brother.

"For goodness sakes Inuyasha! Half or not, he is still your brother." Kagome grumbled to herself thinking about Souta. He was her half-brother, not that he knew it, but she never viewed him as such.

"Hn" Lord Sesshoumaru wasn't sure why he had agreed to help the human priestess out, he couldn't stand to be in the presence of his half-sibling but a few minutes. A whole night was something he was not looking forward to.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama!" Kagome jumped up from her spot next to Inuyasha. "I'm so glad you came."

"Hn."

….

The attack came in the dead of night, but the group was not caught unawares. The battle lasted for hours as the friends and allies fought side by side against the monstrous army that Naraku had created. With Inuyasha turned to human the group didn't stand much of a chance. Even with Sesshoumaru striking down enemies by the hundreds, they were still drastically out numbered.

It was about an hour before the sun would rise that Naraku made his entrance. Appearing from the middle of the demons on a cloud of miasma, he sneered down at the battle worn humans that had been a thorn in his side since the jewel first became shattered. With a flick of his wrist, he motioned for Kagura, the wind witch, to keep Sesshoumaru busy as he dealt with the human pests himself.

"Kukuku, look at the mighty Inuyasha now. Nothing more than a pathetic human who can't even pick up a sword." Naraku completely dismissed Inuyasha as being beneath his notice, because a human Inuyasha was a human and could not even think to harm one such as he. Naraku's attention was on the half-dressed human priestess, the incarnation of his beloved Kikyo.

Sending out two of his tentacles, he wrapped one around Kagome's waist and pulled her to him, while the other one knocked her companions away.

"What will you do now Ka-Go-Me? Inuyasha can't come save you now, and you're too weak to do anything yourself. You should be a good little human and just do what I tell you too. I might even decide to spare Inuyasha's life if you make me happy." He held her in front of himself, her back touching his chest. He had wrapped one of his arms around her middle taking the place of his tentacle, his other hand was slowly making it's way down the front of her night shirt teasing her.

"Get your slimy hands off of me you pervert!" Kagome raged against him, kicking her feet out behind her hoping to make solid contact.

"Have your own way then!" Naraku growled as one of feet made a solid hit on his body. A tentacle came shooting out of his body and towards Inuyasha as he tried to get back on his feet. It wrapped around Inuyasha's neck and pulled him, dangling, in front of the Miko and Naraku.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out honestly afraid for her friend. She struggle anew to get out of the evil hanyou's grasp. "Put him down you overgrown spider!"

Naraku laughed as he hugged her body closer to himself. "Once I kill this trash, there is nothing keeping the jewel and you from my claws. I'm going to have fun taming you Miko, you'll be begging for more once I'm done with you." He whispered in her ear.

Kagome stilled in the evil hanyou's clutches. A growl seemed to rumble from her chest. Kagome wasn't Kagome anymore, she seemed to have snapped. Gnashing her teeth together Kagome went wild.

Naraku's howl of pain made the battlefield stop as everyone turned to him. Kagome stood a few feet away from him, blood dripping from three long blades coming out of her knuckles.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!" Kagome growled out as she walked up to Naraku's bleeding body. Taking her claws, she drove them straight into his head successfully killing him, but not before her stomach was pierced by one of his tentacles.

Kagome fell to the forest floor holding her stomach, while her comrades watched in awe as the blades disappeared back into her knuckles. Shippo was the first one to snap out of his confusion and run to his fallen mother. Only to watch her wound slowly start to heal itself as his mother fell unconscious.

"What are you Momma?"

….

AN: I'm not going to lie, I've read only a few of the x-men comics, not nearly enough to write a story and make sense. So I'm going over a ton of Wiki's so I can have a basis of what I want and need. So If I get things mixed up (Yes I probably will) don't get to mad at me… just go with it. And yes Ro0 I plan to use Daken… just not sure how yet…

I'm kinda iffy about how this chapter ended up… It served it's purpose ... but I suck at writing fighting scenes…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Coming to Grips

Shippo knelt by his mother, tears pooling in his eyes. He shook her shoulder with his smalls hands calling out her name, trying to wake her up. He was scared.

"What's wrong with momma? Why won't she wake up?" Shippo turned his tear filled eyes to the grown-ups of his little family.

Miroku limped over to kneel beside the distraught son and unconscious mother. His hands ghosted over his sister as he checked her for any injuries, other than the hole in her stomach that was still healing itself.

"She seems to be okay Shippo. Maybe her body went into a sleep to assist with her healing?" He motioned the still stunned others over. "We should move her away from here, so she can rest easier and not wake up to that." He waved his arm over to the dead figure of Naraku.

"What do you think happened to her? I've never seen humans that could grow bones like that outa their hands." Inuyasha asked as the sun Rose and with it his transformation. He stretched his body, thankful to no longer be human.

"I don't know, but we can ask her when she wakes up. Maybe such things are normal in the future where she comes from?" Miroku shrugged as he watch Inuyasha pick up the topic of their conversation.

"hnn." Sesshoumaru brought attention to himself. "I will return once the miko awakes." The group watched as he turned around and disappeared into the forest.

Miroku just shook his head, things were going to get interesting in the near future. He could feel it. Wrapping the Shikon Jewel into a blessed cloth, he followed after his rag tag group.

….

A few hours later found the Miko Kagome waking up from what she could only call a dead sleep. A few moments after waking up she found herself being strangled to death by his son.

"Its okay Shippo, I'm still here love. I would never leave you." She rubbed the back of her sobbing son, trying her best to ease his fears while coming to grips with her own. Looking over the red hair of her son, she made eye contact with adult members of her group.

"I was so scared momma! I thought that you weren't going to wake up, that I would be all alone again. Please don't die momma! I love you!"

"please tell me that was all a dream." She pleaded to the members of her family. "I didn't kill Naraku, and bones didn't grow out of my hands." She watched in horror as they told her it did happen.

"We thought you were a priestess Kagome. What exactly are you?" Miroku asked sitting down beside the mother figure of the pack.

"I think I know who my father was… is. I don't even know if he's still alive."

"What are you talking about Kagome? Your mom said your dad died in a car wreck years ago." Inuyasha huffed plopping down beside her as well.

"No, Souta's dad died in the wreck, I never knew who my dad was. Well, I didn't, but these," She pushed the bone claws back out of her hand. "these give it away."

"What are you talking about Wench?" Inuyasha was completely confused.

"In a sense, I'm kind of like you Inuyasha. I'm a half breed. Mom got pregnant by an American before she married and had Souta. And now I know which one, he's been all over news. He has the exact same things coming out his hands, cept his are made of metal. In my time, there are these people called mutants. They get these weird powers and because of that…" Kagome had to stifle a cry. "I can never go home again. Someone will find out, momma would get hurt, and they would… Inu…Inuyasha if they find out what I am, they'll lock me away or kill me."

"Oi woman! Calm down!" Inuyasha had his ears pinned flat against his head as he awkwardly tried to comfort his best friend. "We don't care what you are, you'll always be Kagome to us. You don't have to go back home, you can stay here with us. Sides someone has to take care of the runt. I'll go tell your mom what has happened, let her know you're safe and just gonna stay here in the past with us."

"She'll need training." Sesshoumaru's voice carried over the camp as he stepped into view. "The West will ally with the Shikon Miko and This Sesshoumaru will be the one to train her."

…..

And so it came to pass that the great and all powerful Sesshoumaru of the West allied with the rag tag group of humans. He trained the mutant known as Kagome, who purified the jewel and infused it back into her body, and stood by her side as the years continued on and she did not age. The humans within her group got married had children and aged before dying at an old age. The fox kit grew up to be a strong loyal demon, binding himself to the Miko as a son in the form of a blood bond. Inuyasha grew up under the watchful eyes of his elder brother but fell prey to the weakness of his human blood as he too aged and died.

It was the death of her best friend that sent the mutant Miko into a course that would one day change everything. Her and her son once again began travelling.

…

AN: R0o we think a lot alike *Snickers* I have a plan for magneto and Deadpool. I'm trying to stop myself from rushing this to much… it should be a while before Kagome meets them, and I can't wait. But if I do it to early it could mess up the timeline I have in my head.


End file.
